Benutzer Blog Kommentare:Joanna Beth Harvelle/FanFiction?/@comment-19005049-20140422203731
(Ich bring jetzt auch einfach mal noch Bridgets Rückblende :D Ich hab da nämlich die ganze Zeit was im Kopf, und das will auf "Papier" ^^) Bridget verließ die Kirche. Es war schon eine Überwindung gewesen, da hineinzugehen. Vielleicht, so hatte sie gedacht, ginge sie beim Übertreten der Schwelle in Flammen auf, oder noch schlimmeres, wer weiß, mittlerweile war ja fast alles möglich. Sie fuhr sich durchs Haar, das Haarband hatte sich irgendwann zwischen Entführung und Treffen in der Hütte erneut gelöst und war wohl irgendwie verloren gegangen, sodass sich ihre braunen Locken glänzend auf ihren Schultern verteilten. Sie fuhr sich ärgerlich durchs Haar, da ihr immer wieder Strähnen in die Augen fielen. Dann dachte sie nach. Wo sollte sie hin? Sie konnte nicht nach Hause, sie wusste, dass ein exzessiver Trinker und eine völlig Fremde Frau erwarteten, eine Frau, welche sie ihre Mutter nennen sollte. Doch Bridget war der Meinung, dass man sich diesen "Titel" verdienen musste. Sie lief die Straße hinunter, kramte nach ihrem Handy und den Kopfhörern und steckte sich diese in die Ohren. Dann drehte sie die Musik laut auf. Moneytalks, von AC/DC. Sobald die Gitarren einsetzten, konnte sie nicht mehr unauffällig durch die Straßen laufen. Das konnte sie nie, wenn sie gute Musik hörte. Bridget summte den Text mit und wippte mit dem Kopf mit, was durchaus in Richtung Headbanging ging. Und sie lief nicht mehr, sie brauchte die Bewegung, sie rannte. Sie rannte und rannte, bis sie nicht mehr konnte. Es war nicht bei einem Lied geblieben, sie hatte sechs Stück "verpasst". Atemlos ließ sie sich auf den Boden fallen und atmete ein und aus, ein und aus, zu den Klängen von Bon Jovi's It's my life. Sie sah sich um. Niemand da. Dann begann sie mitzusingen. Ihre Stimme war klar und hell, ganz anders, als man es erwartet hätte. Beim Refrain schloss sie die Augen und erhob die Stimme: "It's my life and it's now or never I ain't gonna live forever I just wanna live when I'm alive. My heart is like an open highway like Frankie said I did it my way I just wanna live while I'm alive It's my life." Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, sah sie einen Schatten. SIe erhob sich und zog ihr Messer, sie hatte es mittlerweile wiedergefunden. Als sie um die Ecke trat, stand eine Frau vor ihr. Sie war blond und trug eine Brille, ihre Augen blickten sie wach an. Sie trug eine türkise Bluse, welche ihre Augen betonte und zum Leuchten brachte. Als sie Bridget sah, atmete sie erschrocken ein, ihr Mund blieb offen stehen und sie trat näher. Sie hatte etwas Vertrautes. Bridget fröstelte und blinzelte. "B-bridget...", flüsterte die Frau. Bridget stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück. "Wer zur Hölle sind Sie?", fragte sie, den Kopf unablässig schüttelnd, da sie dieses vertraute Gefühl loswerden wollte. "Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Ich kenne- kannte... Ich kannte deine Mutter." Bridgets Augen weiteten sich entsetzt. Sie konnte ihre Mutter vielleicht nie richtig leiden, aber dass sie tot war, wollte sie nicht wahrhaben. Ihr traten Tränen in die Augen. "Sie ist tot? Sie... Vor zwei Tagen war sie noch am Leben gewesen!", protestierte sie, ihre Stimme schwankte. Die Frau hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund und fluchte. "Ich- Vergiss was ich gesagt habe!", rief sie, und dann war sie auch schon verschwunden. Bridget rannte ihr hinterher, doch sie war wie vom Erdeboden verschwunden. Ratlos blieb sie stehen, nahm ihren Blackberry aus der Tasche, schaltete die Musik auf Pause und wählte die Nummer, welche andere wohl als "Zuhause" eingespeichert hatten. Bei ihr stand stattdessen "Abaddon" da. Obwohl sie Abaddon wahrscheinlich besser leiden könnte. Es klingelte. Wieder. Bridget packte eine Art von Panik. "Tucker?", meldete sich ihre Erzeugerin. Bridget seufzte erleichtert und legte auf. Worte waren keine nötig. Sie war am Leben, das sollte reichen. Doch von was hatte die seltsame Blondine gesprochen?